Summer Girl
by ThereseM
Summary: A one shot story about our favorite relief captain.


A/N: A one shot for wildviolet 76. I own nothing.

Murray looked around the living room of his new house. Although the furniture was where he wanted it the sheer number of boxes clogging up the rest of the room made him feel slightly overwhelmed. Glancing out the large windows he made a mental note to buy some curtains. The neighborhood was idyllic, just where he'd always dreamed of spending his time off from fishing. The house had been quite a steal because of the soft market and Murray had snatched it up for a song. Moving all his things into it had been another matter completely. It had taken him well over a week to get all the stuff moved and that included the two days with professional movers. He had no idea when he'd amassed so much stuff. With a sigh he walked back into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. He'd just popped off the cap when there was a knock at his front door. Murray swung open the door and was greeted by a rather beautiful creature in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hi, I'm Janelle" said the creature. "I'm house sitting for the summer next door and part of my duties is to introduce myself to the neighbors. Just in case you wonder who I am."

"I'm Murray. I just moved in" replied Murray.

"You look a lot like one of the fisherman from Deadliest Catch" said Janelle.

"Really. Well I hope it's a good looking one then" said Murray with a smile.

"Aren't they all?" quipped Janelle.

"They like to think so" said Murray. "Honestly, I work on the Cornelia Marie, so you have seen me on TV."

"I thought so" said Janelle. "Well it was nice meeting you and I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Bye Janelle. Stop by anytime" said Murray.

It took Murray almost a week to finally get his place organized and by that time he'd met almost all the neighbors on his small cul-de-sac. He hadn't seen Janelle again since she first came over to introduce herself. Murray decided that he'd like to get to know her a little better but was unsure how to go about doing so. Since summer in New Mexico was blisteringly hot no one really ventured outside during the day unless it was to travel to and from an air conditioned building or go swimming. Murray had finally got his pool up and running and had decided that today was the day he was going to test it out. Moving into the backyard with everything he could possibly need he dove into the cool water. When he broke the surface he swam a few laps before floating on his back in the middle of the pool. He was shocked to see a head bouncing up and down just breaking his field of view. Standing up he realized that Janelle was bouncing on a trampoline next door. Although she wasn't facing him he could see the top half of her body as she bounced. Murray had to admit that his backyard had a perfect view. Janelle turned around while jumping and spotted Murray in the pool. On the next bounce up she waved happily at him, then she was gone.

"Bummer" muttered Murray to himself.

"Hey Murray, how are you" said Janelle from her perch on top of the wall.

"Be careful up there" said Murray.

"It's ok, I'm sitting on the kids play castle" explained Janelle.

"Are you babysitting?" asked Murray.

"No, just watching the house for a friend. I'm kind of between homes at the moment so staying here for the summer, house sitting is a great gig" said Janelle.

"Would you like to come over and go swimming?" asked Murray.

"Sure, let me grab a towel and then I can just hop over" said Janelle. She disappeared into the house only to reappear a few minutes later dressed in a very small bikini and carrying a beach bag. Murray moved a chair over to the wall and watched as Janelle scaled the play castle and hoisted herself over the wall into Murray's waiting arms. He gently moved her to the ground then hopped off the chair. Janelle walked over to one of the deck chairs and set her stuff on it. She walked towards the pool steps and slowly made her way into the water. Murray jumped in splashing Janelle with a wave of water. When he surfaced he was immediately pelted with a face full of water.

"Hey, no splashing" he said jokingly.

"Sorry, but you didn't give me all the rules before I got in the pool" said Janelle splashing him again.

"Don't start a war you won't be able to win" warned Murray.

"Fine" said Janelle giving Murray one last splash.

"I warned you" said Murray and grabbed Janelle by the shoulders and dunked her underwater. The moment her head went under she twisted away from Murray's grip and swam quickly to the other side of the pool.

"Good luck catching me" chirped Janelle.

"I love a challenge" said Murray.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Janelle and Murray swimming around the pool. Eventually Murray gave up trying to catch Janelle, she was clearly part fish and impossible to catch while in the water. As the sun began to set the duo was sitting on a deck chairs having a few beers and eating chips.

"So Janelle, what do you do for a living?" asked Murray.

"I use to be a travel writer, but the magazine I worked for went out of business. So now I occasionally do some freelance work, but not often enough to keep up with my house payments" said Janelle.

"That's a bummer" said Murray.

"Yep, but that's the way the cookie crumbles" replied Janelle sagely.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to stay for dinner?" offered Murray.

"Sure. What can I help with?" asked Janelle.

In the kitchen the two worked like a well oiled machine. Murray marinated some meat for the grill while Janelle cut up the vegetables and made a quick salad. Murray couldn't help but feel a strong attraction to her. They'd talked all afternoon with no uncomfortable pauses nor had they ever run out of things to talk about. Janelle for her part was fascinated by Murray and his stories about fishing and a life so different than her own.

"So what do you do for fun here in New Mexico?" asked Murray while they were seated at dinner.

"I haven't really had a chance to explore. I've mainly been reading at home and watching TV" said Janelle sheepishly.

"What are you reading?" asked Murray. Janelle blushed furiously then mumbled her answer.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" said Murray.

"Lady Chatterley's Lover" said Janelle.

"Ah, I'm afraid I haven't read that one, but it sounds intriguing" said Murray.

"It can be very stimulating" said Janelle with a small smile.

Suddenly the air in the kitchen was charged with sexual tension. The entire relationship between Murray and Janelle had changed in one brief conversation. Murray thought of the exploits that the guys always talked about on the boat, how one minute the girl was sweet and nice the next they were giving you a hand job under the table. Murray had never really believed the story of a girl changing so quickly, but he was feeling that change right now. They finished their dinner and worked together to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. The sexual energy between them seemed to roll off in waves.

Murray led Janelle into the living room and sat down with her on the couch. She sipped her beer quietly then slipped off her shoes.

"Can I put my feet on your couch?" she asked. "Sure" said Murray. "In fact if you put them over here I'll rub them for you."

"Thanks, but they are really ticklish" said Janelle, tucking her feet underneath her.

"Come on, I'll be very careful" said Murray putting on his best innocent face.

"I'll try. But you have to promise to give me back my feet if it gets to be too much" said Janelle.

"Crabbers honor" said Murray.

Janelle placed her feet in Murray's hands. He caressed her soft feet admiring how small they were compared to his hands. He smiled down at her toes, noticing they had small white flowers painted on the dark red nails. Murray managed to rub her feet for a few minutes before his evil side reared it's ugly head. It started innocently at first, just a nail over the top of her foot, but when he felt her jerk at the contact he knew he was going to have to tickle her, it was just too tempting. Janelle tried to pry her foot away before she lost all ability to talk or draw in a breath. Murray tickled her mercilessly and only stopped after Janelle repeatedly warned him she was going to pee on his couch. When Janelle got back from the bathroom she had revenge on her mind. She sat down on the couch making sure to keep her feet well away from Murray's prying hands.

"So, I think I deserve to tickle you. Where are you ticklish?" asked Janelle.

"That my dear is quite a loaded question" said Murray.

"I'm ready to hear the loaded answer" said Janelle.

Murray considered for a moment then shook his head and smiled. Janelle moved forward sliding into his lap pinning his hands on the side of his body with her knees.

"Oh, little girl what do you think you're doing?" asked Murray his voice becoming husky.

"Payback" said Janelle.

But instead of tickling Murray she leaned down and kissed him. Her lips were soft and her tongue slipped out of her mouth to tease at the seam of Murray's lips. Murray responded, immediately opening his mouth to her questing tongue. He felt momentarily swept away by the kiss, but soon he regained a little mental control and decided to become more than a passive participant in the kiss. He threaded his hands through Janelle's hair, pulling her head back breaking the kiss and exposing the column of her neck to him. He nipped at her pulse point before kissing her neck in earnest. Janelle could feel the shift in power and happily surrendered herself. Murray moved back to her mouth capturing her lips in a powerful kiss. Janelle yielded completely turning to jelly into Murray's arms. He moved her horizontal on the couch and was soon perched over her resting his body on his forearms.

"Would you be adverse to moving this somewhere a little more comfortable?" asked Murray.

"Not at all" said Janelle breathlessly.

Without any ceremony Murray lifted Janelle off the couch as if she weighed nothing. In response she wrapped her legs around his waist reveling in being carried off to what she assumed would be the bedroom.

Murray carried her through the house trying to remember if he made the bed in the room or not. Walking over the threshold he realized that he had not, but at least there were no dirty clothes strewn around the floor. He unceremoniously dropped Janelle on the bed and she bounced rather high before settling herself against the pillows. Murray was on her in a heartbeat, again capturing her lips. He trailed his mouth to her collarbone and started to pluck at the buttons of her sundress. Each inch of skin that was exposed was lavished with attention. When the sundress was completely unbuttoned it was quickly pulled from Janelle's body and tossed to the floor. Murray sat back and admired Janelle's revealed body, her breasts were still incased in her swimsuit, but they looked large and ripe. Her stomach was flat with just a hint of abs and her legs were toned as if she was a runner. Reaching behind her neck he pulled the string to the bikini top then pulled it down revealing coral tipped nipples. Dropping his head Murray enveloped one of them using his hand to tease the other. He switched back and forth until he determined both breasts had been given equal attention. Janelle reached under her back and untied the rest of the bikini top. She watched as Murray pulled it from her body and it joined her sundress on the floor. The only thing she was still wearing was the bathing suit bottoms. Before Murray got a chance to remove those Janelle pulled his t-shirt over his head. She attempted to toss it to the floor but it barely made it to the edge of the bed.

"We will have to work on your throwing arm" quipped Murray.

"Later" said Janelle. Her hands were already trying to pull his pants down. Murray playfully slapped her hands away and moved further down the bed out of her reach. Next he placed a few delicate kisses on her stomach making Janelle giggle and twist away from him. He deftly hooked his finger in the waistband of the bathing suit and pulled them down. He smiled at her well trimmed triangle of hair. Glancing up at her face he saw that she was watching him intently. Murray leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her mons. Still watching her he slipped his tongue out and began to trace along her outer lips. Janelle had lifted up on her forearms to get a better look at what Murray was doing to her. He smiled up at her with a maniacal grin then started to eat her in earnest. Within moments under the torture of Murray's talented tongue Janelle was writhing on the bed. Murray devoured her and when he felt her body tense he moved up her body shucking his shorts as he moved. He lined up and slid home in one very slow thrust, moaning as he bottomed out. Janelle's legs wrapped themselves around Murray's waist pulling him even deeper. Holding himself still Murray took a minute to get his ardor under control, he wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for both of them, which required he last more than a two pump chump. Thinking of Phil in Janelle's bikini allowed him to concentrate of making it good for her. Janelle reached her hand down to pluck at her clit while Murray plowed into her. He felt her start to spasm around him making it so tight he was almost unable to move. Fighting against the urge to cum he managed to hold off through Janelle's orgasm. He pulled out and positioned Janelle on her hands and knees re-entering her roughly. He reached forward plucking at her breasts before giving her a few playful slaps on the ass. Finally after her third orgasm Murray allowed himself to follow her over the peak. As they collapsed on the bed Murray pulled Janelle to him and both fell asleep.

The next morning Murray woke to a very naked Janelle searching his room for her clothes. She had managed to find the bottom of her bathing suit and sundress but her top seemed to have disappeared. Murray watched her progress wondering why she was up so early trying to sneak out.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Murray.

"I didn't want to wake you" said Janelle blushing slightly. "But I have to get back, the lady of the house calls every morning to check in."

"Will I see you later?" asked Murray.

"Yeah, why don't you come visit me" said Janelle.

"I'll see you this afternoon" said Murray.

Later the same morning Murray received a call from Phil Harris telling him that he needed him to fly up to Kodiak as soon as possible. There were some repairs going on with the Cornelia Marie that Phil wanted him to oversea. Murray attempted to explain his situation.

"Jesus Murray, the boat is slightly more important than fucking your next door neighbor" said Phil gruffly.

"Fine, I'll be out on the first flight" said Murray.

"Great, I've already called the airlines, your flight leaves in 2 hours so you better get moving" said Phil.

"Roger" said Murray and hung up the phone. He barely had enough time to throw some clothes in the bag and scribble out a hasty note to Janelle. On the way out the door he placed the note through the mail slot in the front door of Janelle's place. The entire way to the airport he mentally kicked himself for not getting her phone number. He hoped she'd understand that this was an unscheduled trip and not an elaborate plan to avoid her.

Meanwhile Janelle had received the note. She carried it into the kitchen and read it assuming just as Murray had feared that it was a very elaborate dismissal. Sighing she retreated to the living room with a pint of ice cream and the movie Beaches. The rest of the month of house sitting was spent alternating between eating ice cream while watching movies and watching Murray's house. The longer she watched the latter the more his letter seemed truthful. There had been no movement in the house, no car coming or going. If Murray was really trying to avoid her he was doing a spectacular job. Her house sitting job came to an end and with no reason to stay in New Mexico she went back to California, but not before she slipped a note through Murray's mail slot.

Murray returned 6 weeks later to a ridiculous stack of mail and no Janelle. It took him almost 3 days to wade through the bills and junk mail, but he finally came upon the note.

_Murray,_

_If you really wanted to avoid me you've done a spectacular job. However, I'm more inclined to believe that you are in Alaska working on the boat. My time here in New Mexico has come to an end and although I have many pleasant memories my fondest is of our one and only day together. How I wish it could have been more, but alas it wasn't. I hope you have a safe season with lots of success. _

_-Janelle_

_PS: If you'd like to call I'd love to hear from you. _

Janelle's number was written on the back of the card and Murray wasted no time calling her. He got her voice mail and left a very long detailed message about what he'd been doing since he saw her last. The next call he made was to Phil, berating him for ruining his love life. The moment he'd hung up with Phil the phone rang again.

"Hello" said Murray.

"Hi Murray, it's Janelle. I got your message."

"Great. I hope it wasn't too long" said Murray nervously.

"It was a little excessive, especially the part where you detailed the engine repairs. But it was great to hear your voice" said Janelle. "When do you leave?"

"I won't head back up for a few more weeks" said Murray.

"Have you ever fancied a California vacation?" asked Janelle.

"Yes, yes I have" said Murray.

The rest they say is history.


End file.
